Ted's Wish (cancelled)
by pokemonlukes
Summary: A boy named Ted meets an Audino that grants him a wish, but little does he know that the wish will backfire on him! How will he survive after his wish goes wrong? Please review! TF (ended)
1. Meet Ted

**A/N: This is my first story so it might be a bit quick, so sorry if you dont like it. Also, i used to have a authors chat thing, but i removed it because it was hard and i didnt like it. Enjoy!**

"Ted! Go throw out the trash!"

"OK, jeez you don't have to yell..."

The boy grabs the garbage and throws it in the dumpster.

"Man, I wish Dad wouldn't yell at me all the time."

This boy is Ted. He is an average 14 year old, but he is always getting into trouble with his parents.

"Dad! I'm going for a walk!" Ted yelled to his Dad. " You better be back by sunset!" His dad yelled back. "Whatever." Ted said softly, while walking from the house.

He kicked a small rock. "I wish I could just leave this place and never come back." Ted thought to himself.

He walked and walked until he finally got to his favorite spot.

"Ah." Ted sighed with relaxation.

The spot was a little cliff on the edge of a hill, overlooking the forest.

Ted sat down on a blanket that he had brought with him.

He sat for while before slowly drifting asleep.

Ted lay down, and ascended into the world of slumber.


	2. Ted's encounter

**Chapter 2:**

"Huh, where am I?" Ted said dizzily.

The surroundings were nothing but darkness.

"You are in my mind." A mysterious voice said.

"Whoa! Who said that?" Ted asked.

"I did." The voice said again.

As soon as he heard that, he turned and saw some sort of white and purple creature.

It was floating in the air, and had a long tail.

Its body was kind of in the shape of a human.

"W-Who are y-you?" Ted said, frightened.

"I am Mewtwo. And you are currently in my mind." Mewtwo said.

"H-How?" Ted asked.

"I will not tell you that at the moment. For now, I have a very important message for you that you must not forget." Mewtwo said with a very stern face.

"Ok." Ted said, slightly less scared.

"I have been watching over you and know that your parents make you very upset. I also know that you wish to leave them, but cannot." Mewtwo explained.

"So, I have hidden an item called a ME Keystone in the forest next to your house. If you wish to leave your home, then find it."

Ted was slightly confused, but knew what to do. He was going to find the keystone.

"All you must do is tap it, then someone will help you achieve your wish." Mewtwo finished.

"That is all I will say for now, as you are waking up." Mewtwo said.

"Wait! I wanna know mooooorre!" Ted tried to yell, but eventually woke up.

"Huh, maybe it was just a dream." Ted said groggily. Ted looked from his spot and saw the sun starting to set.

"Aw, I guess I have to go back home now." Ted said sadly.

"If only that dream was real..."

Ted was walking towards his home when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

He backed up and saw some sort of small orb in a tree.

"Hey, whats that?" Ted asked himself.

"Maybe I can get it and bring it home."

Ted saw some perfectly climbable branches, so he started climbing.

The last branch looked loose, and when ted stepped on it, it broke.

Ted grabbed onto the other branch, "*Huff* That was *Huff* close." He said, breathing heavily.

The branch had broke right under the branch with the orb.

Ted reached out, trying to get the orb, "Almost... Got it..."

He finally got it, but as soon as he grabbed it, he fell of the tree.

"AHHHH!" Ted yelled.

As he was falling, he remembered what Mewtwo had told him in his dream.

"All you must do is tap it, then someone will help you achieve your wish."

Ted tapped the orb right as he was about to hit the ground, but something caught him.

Ted hopped down from the savior's arms and saw a pink creature staring at him.


	3. The world of Pokemon

**Chapter 3:**

"speech"

"_Thoughts_"

The pink creature and Ted stared at each other for a while.

"W-Who are you?" Ted finally said.

"My name is Audino."

Ted didn't expect Audino to talk, but wasn't that surprised.

"I was told by Mewtwo to come to anyone that found the ME keystone." Audino said.

When Ted heard,"Mewtwo" he realised it was not just a dream.

"Wow..." Ted said.

Ted was wondering where Audino came from.

"I know what your thinking... Where did I come from, am I right?"

Ted was surprised," Yeah, how did you know?"

Audino said,"I have the ability to read people's hearts."

"I came from a different universe in which creatures like me exist. It is called the world of Pokemon."

"Cool... Well Mewtwo told me in a dream that you would grant me a wish, right?" Ted said.

"Yes that is true. I assume Mewtwo told you what to do."

"Mhm." Ted said.

"Well, what is your wish?" Audino asked.

"I have always wanted to be able to leave my parents because they are so mean to me."

"Hmm, I think I know what to do." Audino said with a smile.

"Would you like to enter the world of Pokemon with me, where you can live worry free and not have any of this world's problems?"

"Of course!" Ted said excitedly.

Ted had seen the Pokemon show as a child, but didn't realise that it was actually real!

"Remember, this is your only wish and once it is granted, you cannot return." Audino warned Ted.

Ted thought for a minute.

"_Hmmm, I would love to go to the world of Pokemon. And I could not be bossed around by anyone. Yeah this will be a great idea! I could become a world famous Pokemon trainer!_" He thought.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Ted said, very excited.

When Ted said that, a portal to the world of Pokemon opened.

First, Audino stepped through, signaling for Ted to follow.

Ted was excited but nervous at the same time.

Eventually he stepped forward, through the portal.

When he reached the other side, the world was extremely different.

There were wild pidgeys flying around, rattatas running, and wishiwashi in a small stream nearby.

Ted was amazed at the sight,"Wow..." He said.

Audino looked at Ted.

"I know. It's a great place. And your new form helps you fit in as well." Audino said.

"New form?"

Ted looked down and saw that his hands had turned into paws!

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"You didn't know?" Audino asked.

"When a person enters the world of Pokemon for the first time, they turn into whatever Pokemon that fits their spirit." Audino explained.

"But I didn't wanna be a Pokemon, I want to be a human!"

"Well... You already used your wish... so your stuck like this..." She said.

Ted's body filled with fear as he heard the words, "So your stuck like this."

He couldn't talk, and the world went black.


	4. Ted wakes up

**Chapter:4 A/N: ok so, this chapter is going to have some explaining and you can skip it if you want. ill put a notification when it is about to. I changed some things also, so i hope you guys like it.**

Ted woke up in what seemed to be his own bed.

"Huh... It must have just been a dream." Ted thought.

Ted felt a stinging pain on his ankle.

"Ow, why does my ankle hurt so much?"

Ted looked down at his ankle and noticed it was black and weirdly shaped.

It almost resembled a paw of some sort.

"What the-"

Ted then realised that him becoming a pokemon wasn't a dream, but it was very real.

His thoughts were interrupted a knock on the door (or the equivalent of a door in the pokemon world.)

"Uh... C-Come in!" Ted stuttered.

Ted's voice was much different now as well.

He used to have a deep voice as a human, but as a pokemon, it was much higher.

The door opened and Audino walked in.

"Glad to see that your finally awake!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I still don't get why I am a pokemon." Ted said.

"Fine, i'll explain it again." Audino sighed.

**A/N: here's the boring part. skip if you want.**

"When you entered the world of pokemon, you were human."

"But the certain portal that I opened was a transforming portal, that turns any human into a pokemon that fits their spirit."

Ted interrupted, "That makes sense, but I didn't want to become a pokemon! I wanted to stay human and become a pokemon trainer!"

Audino sighed.

"Well the reason I opened the transforming portal was because I thought you wanted to be a pokemon." She answered.

"I told you earlier that I can read human hearts, right?" She carried on.

"Yeah."

"Well I read your heart and it said that you wanted to become a famous pokemon!" Audino said.

"No, no, you got it wrong. I wanted to become a famous pokemon TRAINER, not a pokemon!" Ted explained.

"Oh, I guess I misread a little. Sorry, but you used your wish, so there is no going back." She said.

Ted was about to pass out again, but Audino splashed a cup of water on his face. (it was only a little, not very much water.)

"T-Thanks for that." Ted said while wiping his face.

"No problem."

"Well if I am going to be like this forever, I need you to answer some questions." Ted exclaimed.

"Sure, fire away."

"First off, where am I now?" Ted asked.

"You are currently in my den, or what you humans call a house."

Ted thought it was cool, but was old and there was moss everywhere.

He also noticed that the bed was made of bamboo and cotton.

"Ok, what pokemon am I exactly?" Ted said.

"Well, the pokemon that most fits your spirit is Riolu, so that's what you are."

"Cool! But how does Riolu even match to my spirit? I'm not a fighter." He asked.

"Normally, most Riolus get bossed around a lot and attacked. That makes them tough when they grow up." Audino explained.

"That fits me perfectly then, ha."

If you didn't already know, Ted's parents would always boss him around and be mean to him.

He barely ever had any freedom and sometimes his parents would get so mad that they would abuse him.

**A/N: OK! now the boring parts over so ya, enjoy.**

Ted's stomach grumbled.

"Oh, I guess your hungry seeing as you slept for half the day."

"HALF THE DAY?!" Ted yelled.

"Yeah, you were conked out. Come to the kitchen and I will get you something to eat." Audino said as she got up.

Ted also tried to get up, but with his new feet, he fell right over.

"Ouch, uh, how do I walk with these?" He asked.

"Riolu's feet are made like a ninja and they walk on the tips of their feet." Audino told Ted.

"Oh ok."

Ted got up once more and stood on his toes.

After a bit of getting used to, he could walk.

"Ow, my ankle hurts still." He said to himself.

Ted limped behind Audino and into her kitchen.

"Wow! This is a cool house that you have." Ted said.

"Thanks, it's not much."

Audino pulled out some green berries from a bag and gave them to Ted.

"What are these?" He asked.

"They are lum berries. They help with status conditions, so your foot can heal faster.." Audino explained.

"Oh, Ok."

Ted took a tiny bite out of a lum berry and realized just how hungry he was.

After that, Ted gobbled down all of the berries faster than a quick attack.

**A/N: Enjoy the story? go to my profile and there is a poll. You guys can vote what will happen next in this story! thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. End (maybe) sorry

**A/n: ok guys so I dont really know what to do with this story. I have lost inspiration and i will probably discontinue Ted's wish. If you guys want me to continue it, review and let me know, but I think i will leave it as is. Sorry if you liked this story, but ill cya later.**


End file.
